Hilo:Niol 2017/@comment-32442791-20170830053519/@comment-32442791-20181221023226
DATOS CURIOSOS, MOMENTOS GRACIOSOS Y NOTAS IMPORTANTES DE HEREDERA DE FUEGO: Cap 20: No olvides que Rowan mordió a Celaena en el cuello-hombro (no creo que lo hagas XP) Cap 21: Cuando Celaena está oliendo todo más nítidamente gracias a que eso sirvió para que se trasformara en Hada, dice que el olor de Rowan es a "nieve y pinos" y yo ya te había dicho que no olvidaras eso desde el cap 4 creo, pero a lo que voy es que en alguna parte del libro 1 cuando Dorian menciona por primera vez que su libertad está en juego, ella se imagina una tierra olvidada de nieve y pinos... era Terrasen. Yo no había reaccionado qué significaba que Rowan oliera igual hasta que terminé RDS. Cap 22: No hubo nada. Cap 23: Recuerda los "Juegos de Guerra" de los que Manon dice que es para lo que se están preparando; van a competir para ver quién será la Líder de Vuelo y esa será la jefa cuando el Rey ordene iniciar la guerra. También recuerda que Manon le preguntó al supervisor de los dragones si los podían entender y el tipo sólo dijo que entendían algunas órdenes y silbidos pero no más que un perro, pero que ella no cree eso en absoluto. Cap 24: Aquí a Chaol se le hace raro que Mort no le haya dirigido palabra a él y a Aedion cuando bajaron a la tumba pero... ¿Celaena alguna vez le dijo que Mort hablaba? No me acuerdo :( No olvides al Territorio de Suria, del Reino de Terrasen; también Aedion, Murtaugh y Ren mencionaron a unos tales Ravi y Sol, y sé que Sol es el Señor de Suria y que ellos les querían pedir ayuda con el ejército que quiere armar Aedion para Aelin pero no han salido hasta lo que yo llevo y al parecer sólo los descartaron aparte de que no logré entender bien esa parte. Pero esos dos tipos son unos de los pocos sobrevivientes del Círculo de Confianza del Rey Orlon, el tío de Celaena, por eso los buscan para pedir ayuda. MUY IMPORTANTE: También mencionaron que otro de ellos era Vernon Lochan, pero que se convirtió en una marioneta del mismo Rey de Adarlan y que, cuando el Rey ejecutó a su hermano mayor, Cal Lochan, Vernon se apoderó de las tierras de Perranth (Dato Curioso: Nox es de Perranth) y se hizo Señor del Territorio ("Señor" es como decir "Gobernador" o algo así... No sé tú, pero yo no pude evitar recordar al de TWD con esa palabra. Y "Territorio" es como decir que es un Estado o Departamento de, por ejemplo, Perú o México). También mencionan que si Elide Lochan, la hija de Cal y Marion, estuviera viva, tendría como 17 años. Cap 25: Hay que aclarar algunas cosas primero... Cuando están entrenando en el Templo en ruinas, Celaena pregunta qué fue de él y Rowan responde que era el Templo de la diosa del Sol, Mala (ese es su nombre, no es una mala persona), la dama del fuego, aprendizaje y luz. Ahora, Deanna, que es su hermana y diosa de la Luna, ha sido la rival eterna de Mala. Pero después una tal "Mab" tomó su lugar como diosa (o al menos los humanos las juntaron en una sola), y también se le llamó Deanna (aunque nadie dijo que la verdadera Deanna estuviera muerta). Sin embargo, Mab era la hermana de Maeve y Mora, y la bisabuela de Aelin. PERO puede que Mab y Deanna sean las mismas personas, que en realidad ningún humano haya juntado a dos entes por flojera e ignorancia y eso haría que Mala, Deanna (Mab), Maeve y Mora sean 4 hermanas. Bueno, en realidad son espíritus, no "dioses". Aunque, siento técnicos, son extraterrestres interdimensionales. Recuerda que los Skinwalkers no son lo mismo que los Príncipes Valg (te lo digo porque yo me confundí la primera vez); los dos mueren con el fuego aunque a los Valgs con más esfuerzo, por no decir que los Skinwalkers mueren con el fuego tanto como tú y yo lo haríamos. Los Skinwalkers son monstruos populares en Wendlyn, les atrae el fuego (sino es que a TODOS los monstruos en Wendlyn) y roban pieles para ponérselas; se ven como monstruos de Frankenstein, y son altos y rápidos. No tienen cuerdas bucales pero no se sabe cómo es posible que hablen. Los Valgs lucen, generalmente, como gente hermosa, alta, blanca, de pelo obscuro y ojos completamente negros. Irradian un olor a podredumbre especial y te chupan la vida haciéndote recordar tus peores memorias. Su mera presencia hace que te duela la cabeza y te sangren los oídos y la nariz. MUY IMPORTANTE: Recuerda su apariencia... tuvieron que haberla sacado de personas reales en algún momento... Cap 26: Recuerda que el apartamento que Celaena le dejó a Chaol en su testamento tiene una bodega/almacén abajo. Recuerda que Aedion dice que hace diez años él estaba encerrado en una torre (sí, así es, como Rapunzel :V) por órdenes del Rey (se refiere al Rey Orlon) y que dice que hubo algunas veces en que no tenía ganas de ver qué pasaba por la ciudad pero que una vez las aves estaban tan alborotadas que miró y vio como si una ola de aire empujara todo hacia un lado y luego hacia otro mientras escuchaba ruidos de gente muriendo repentinamente (cuando el Rey de Adarlan quitó la magia y atacó). MUY IMPORTANTE: Recuerda que dice que el viento iba al Norte Noroeste. Otra oleada fue del Suroeste y una tercera fue desde el Centro. Cap 27: Asterin, la segunda al mando de Manon, le pregunta si va a salir a volar con Abraxos (amo a ese animal), y luego dice que su abuela le dijo que la mataría si perdía de vista a Manon otra vez (con "otra vez" se refiere a cuando Iskra la empujó con los dragones) pero Manon le reclama con: "Tienes que decidir. ¿Eres su espía o mi segunda?" y ella responde: "Yo te sirvo", y la otra sigue con: "Pero ella es tu Matrona" y Asterin sigue diciendo: "Yo te sirvo"; entonces Manon se pregunta cuándo se ganó esa lealtad? ya que todas las Blackbeaks le deben su lealtad pero lo que le daba Asterin era algo más... No lo olvides. Otra pequeña clase: 1. Manon, la heredera del Clan de Brujas Blackbeak. Cabello blanco, piel blanca, ojos dorados con manchas negras. 2. Asterin, su segunda al mando. Rubia, ojos negros con manchas doradas y piel bronceada. Acostumbra llevar una cinta de cuero en la frente. 3. Sorrel, su tercera al mando. Cabello marrón obscuro y piel bronceada, ojos obscuros y cejas algo gruesas. Aunque no es tan hermosa como otras brujas, Manon dijo que "es lo que los humanos considerarían bonita". 4. Vesta, su cuarta al mando. Piel blanca, pelirroja y ojos negros con manchas doradas. 5. Faline. Ojos verdes y cabello negro. 6. Fallon. Lo mismo que su gemela Faline. 7. Edda (prima distante de Manon). Cabello blanco aunque se lo pintó de negro profundo. 8. Briar (prima cercana de Edda, se tratan como hermanas, y prima distante de Manon) También tenía el cabello del mismo colo y también se lo pintó. Son "las Sombras de Manon". 9. Thea. Sólo sé que no tenía los típicos ojos negros con manchas doradas, no preguntes cómo lo sé. 10. Kaya (amante de Thea) Sólo sé lo mismo. 11. Linnea (alias "Lin" porque si la llamas por su nombre completo, te arranca la cara). Ojos negros con manchas doradas, cabello obscuro. 12. Ghislaine. Negra (o muy morena), cabello negro rizado y ojos verde mar. Es la más estudiada de todas y la mayor. 13. Imogen. Ojos negros con manchas doradas. Y sólo se sabe que el color de su cabello era muy común como rubio o marrón. Y JUNTAS SON LAS TRECEEEE :D Cap 28: NO OLVIDES que cuando Rowan la llevó a la comuna de sanadores y Celaena dice que siempre le había pedido a su mamá que la llevará pero ella siempre decía que no (la quería alejar de Maeve), con una vaga promesa de que, en cambio, algún diría irían a Torre Cesme, donde aprendieron muchos profesores de las mismas hadas en el Continente Sur. Repito: NO OLVIDES TORRE CESME Y TEN EN CUENTA QUE EL LIBRO 6 (sin contar la precuela llamada "Assassin's Blade") SE LLAMA "TORRE DEL AMANECER". Me da risa como Rowan la empieza a empujar, a pellizcar, golpear y jalar su trenza para enojarla y que se convierta en super saiya- Digo, que se convierta en Hada y que después ella fingió que hacía justo lo que él esperaba que hiciera pero entonces lo sorprendió fingiendo que le iba a dar un codazo pero en realidad lo golpeó -por primera vez- en la cara y él dice: "Oh, es mejor que empieces a correr ahora..." XD XD XD ������ Amo esa parte. Es una de mis partes favoritas del libro. Cuando Aelin y Rowan van corriendo por el bosque jugando en sus formas Hadas. ������������ Y sobre todo porque lo que le sigue es cuando van al pueblo y él le compra chocolates. Me da risa también como al principio les tenían miedo pero después de que se corrió el rumor de que los dos desconocidos Hada estaban gastando su dinero en chocolates, libros, dulces, pan fresco y carne, ahora sí todos los vendedores salían y sonreían como si nada �� Recuerda que cuando les preguntaron a los aldeanos si habían visto algo raro, y el vendedor de cangrejos dijo que había atrapado algunos cuchillos en sus redes pero los regresó al mar como regalos al dios de mar. (También que había un ladrón de gallinas que aún no lograban atrapar, pero eso no importa) En el sueño-flashback de Celaena, cuando estaba escuchando en secreto la conversación de sus padres, Rhoe dice: "Ella me ha dicho que sus amigos más queridos son los personajes de los libros", y tú y yo, Alex, sabemos que aunque nos tengamos la una a la otra, nos sentimos identificadas :V Recuerda que Rhoe le dice a Aedion que será mejor que se vaya a dormir para no llegar tarde al entrenamiento con Quinn, el Capitán de la Guardia de Terrasen; no olvides que están entrenando a Aedion ARDUAMENTE TODOS LOS DÍAS. Cap 29: Recuerda a los tipos vestidos de negro que hirieron a Ren (y que después se escondieron en donde vendían opio), y que ellos llevaban el Sello Real en sus uniformes pero el bordado no era dorado, sino negro. Son la Guardia Secreta del Rey de Adarlan... y algo más. Cap 30: Me da risa como están en la posada-fumadera de opio donde una señora los recibió para que ocultaran de la Guardia Secreta, y cuando Aedion revisa las heridas de Ren y dice: "Rayos! Un poco más profundo y tus malditos intestinos estarían saliendo a pasar el rato" ���� Y cuando llegan, ellos fingen que están drogados y gracias algo que les dio la señora de la posada y que se pusieron en las caras los hacía irreconocibles, entonces Aedion nada más les dice: "¿Ustedes traen el vino? Hemos estado esperando por él desde hace veinte minutos. Vino, ¡ahora!"������ y los guardias gruñen y se van. Y, bueno, aquí gracias a los informes de Murtaugh y Ren, se da a entender que, de hecho, las oleadas de viento forman un triángulo en todo el continente y probablemente era un hechizo para detener la misma magia, pero que aún necesitan encontrar la forma de estar seguros de que es eso, pero no han podido porque justo en esos lugares "casualmente" están vigilado por hombres del Rey. Cap 31: Me mata de risa como Manon "le trajo" su cabra a Abraxos para que comiera, y luego dice que "le trajo" era algo muy distinto a lo que en realidad había pasado: Ella casi se había muerto de frío mientras esperaba que pasara una cabra por ahí y cuando pasó, la trató de atrapar pero se le escapó de los brazos y para colmo la cabra se cayó del barranco y rompió ella sola la cabeza con las piedras XD Cap 32: Otra de mis partes favoritas es cuando Manon vuela por primera vez con Abraxos (... aunque casi mueren, claro, pero eso no pasó) Cap 33: Recuerda que cuando Celaena le pide a Emrys en la cocina que le cuente alguna historia de Maeve, él dice que la Reina Hada nunca había tenido relaciones con un hombre (humano, nadie dijo que con un Hado no ��) pero CASI, hace mucho, cuando un guerrero llamado Athril le robó el corazón pero murió en una guerra hace mucho y Maeve perdió el anillo destinado para ella :V Como sea, no olvides el anillo de Athril, ES MUY IMPORTANTE. Otra pequeña clase: Lorcan Salvaterre. Es una mestizo y uno muy afortunado ya que él es el único desde el principio del principio al que Maeve considera digno, y no sólo eso sino que aparte es su Segundo al Mando. No se transforma en nada. Es Comandante. Rowan Whitethorn. El que todos conocemos y amamos. Es un Halcón de cola blanca. Es Comandante como Lorcan. Fenrys. Es el Lobo Blanco. Connall. Es el Lobo Negro (son gemelos y los dos tienen los ojos dorados). Gavriel (alias Kitty-Cat por Aelin). Es el Gato Montés o León, Sarah no se decide. Vaughan. Sé que se trasforma en un Águila Pescadora. Habrá alguien más que se unirá a la Élite de Maeve pero no puedo decir quién es... sólo que el nombre te sonará familiar... Y JUNTOS SON EL CADREEEE :D (apodados así por Aelin ya que, en realidad, son "los seis". Yo prefiero El Cadre) Me moría de risa cuando Celaena cree que es buena idea llevarle la cena a Rowan pero él estaba tatuando a Gavriel y... Bueno, parecía que hacían otra cosa������... Yo tardé veinte segundos más que Aelin en entender lo que en verdad estaba pasando XP Cap 34: *Mirando furtivamente hacia todos lados antes de susurrar*: Creo que a mí me hubiera gustado la cuchilla que le regaló Malakai a Emrys'' *Vuelve a voltear pero ve que Celaena está atrás de ella a punto de cortarle la cabeza*'' Ah, bueno, fue un gusto haberte conocido, Alex, Celaena no está de buen humor... Me sorprendió que Emrys dijera que había sido amigo de Evalin y que ella había trabajado en las cocinas para demostrarle a Maeve que un semi-Hada era digno de pisar su Reino, pero también estoy de acuerdo con que haya decidido irse a Terrasen (aunque como dice el cocinero: aún así no dejó de luchar por su causa hasta que la mataron) MUJEEEERRRR, YA LLEGUÉ OTRA VEZ A LA PARTE EN DONDE ALGUIEN SE TRASFORMA EN UN CERDO Y NO ES BAS, SINO STEN (no lo conozco, Luca sólo dijo su nombre), NO ME CONFUNDAS!!! Para colmo, una vez Bas se cruzó con "Elentiya" y en el POV de ella dice que ha escuchado decir a Luca que el tipo no se transforma en nada. Recuerda que mientras ella intentaba liberar a Luca de las cadenas en el medio del lago en la cueva, Rowan estaba sacando una espada de una grieta en la pared. No olvides esa espada con empuñadura dorada y un rubí rojo candente del tamaño de un huevo, se le llama Goldryn. Cap 35: No olvides que el pez-serpiente de ojos rojos que estaba bajo el hielo tenía una cicatriz donde debería estar su otro ojo. Recuerda que cuando Rowan le lanzó la espada para defenderse el monstruo de la cueva, al desenfundarla un anillo sencillo y dorado se cayó y ella se lo guardó en el bolsillo (estaba escondido dentro de la funda). Cuando Rowan le dice a Celaena que la va a dejar quedarse con Goldryn pero que la tiene que dejar en un habitación durante el entrenamiento, ella reclama diciendo que qué harán si algún otro monstruo los persigue y él dice que no se preocupe porque las paredes de Mistward tienen un hechizo para no dejar a los enemigos entrar, y que incluso la magia rebota contra eso. Era por eso que hace varios capítulos te dije que recordaras que en el momento en el que ella entra a la Fortaleza sintió como si atravesara algo y que aparte las paredes tenían figuras extrañas. Bueno, ahí está. Emrys dijo que un guerrero Hada le había quitado su ojo al monstruo de la cueva y lo había maldecido haciendo que la criatura nunca pudiera salir de la Montaña Bald. NO OLVIDES AL GUERRERO HADA. Por cierto, me da risa que el tonto del que habla Emrys, quien se encontró con el monstruo hacía varios años mientras huía de los Lobos de Maeve que lo perseguían por intentar entrar a Doranelle "sin invitación", haya sido Malakai, quien estaba ahí escuchando todo XD Recuerda que cuando Rowan pregunta quién había sido el guerrero, Emrys responde que ni el tonto ni el monstruo lo sabían pero que el pez-serpiente de otro Mundo recordaba su ANILLO DORADO pero no el aspecto del guerrero. Y que hablaba de una forma arcaica del Antiguo Lenguaje (el idioma de las Hadas, como el tipo de escrituras que conforman el tatuaje de Rowan y, ahora, el de Gavriel) No olvides que: 1. Maeve no estaba de acuerdo con que Rowan estuviera con Lyria, por ser humana y de "la baja sociedad". 2. Ella era la Compañera de Rowan. 3. Maeve le dijo a Rowan que fuera a tal batalla para ganarse la gloria que tanto anhelaba, y él fue aunque Lyria le insistía en que no fuera. 4. Pero regresó, ya meses después, porque le informaron que sus enemigos habían intentado traspasar a Doranelle, por medio de las montañas (la casa de Rowan y Lyria estaba en las montañas) 5. Mucho tiempo después, Maeve encontró al ya loco Rowan y le ofreció servirle como Príncipe y Comandante, y además ser uno del grupo de Élite (el Cadre) de la Reina Hada. SEGUNDA PARTE (o al menos en mi libro pdf se divide en dos). Cap 36: Cuando Ren le pregunta a Aedion si ya está listo para su reunión con el Capitán de la Guardia y el General piensa que casi podría jurar que Ren se erizó al pronunciar esas palabras, y después de que Aedion decidiera que no valía la pena dirigirle una bofetada verbal (eso lo entiendo, luego me debato entre contestarle mal a mi hermano o no XP), él asiente y continúa limpiándose las uñas con una de sus dagas... Si mal no recuerdo, Celaena hizo exactamente lo mismo una vez que Chaol la puso en calidad de guardia en una cena del Rey, y Dorian pensó que era una suerte que su padre ya se hubiera retirado porque de haberla vista, habría ordenado que le cortaran la cabeza por hacer algo así frente a sus invitados XDDD Parece que Aedion y Aelin no sólo lucen como hermanos gemelospor la apariencia, sino por sus personalidades. A mí me había sacado de onda cuando Ren le pregunta a Aedion si él quería ser Rey, qué diría si Aelin le pedía que fuera su Rey en Terrasen, su esposo, pero después me relajé en el Libro 5 ya que él está totalmente de acuerdo en que ella es como una hermana para él aunque fueran primos lejanos y no hubiera tanto problema con casarse, y que algo romántico sería abominable entre ellos. Así que si tú también te alteraste, ahora puedes calmarte. El Comandante al que Aedion le invitó una cerveza gratis, dijo que había una torre de piedra negra de donde viene, en Noll, y dice que sabe que hay otra en Amaroth; ambas son exactamente iguales a la de Rifhold y juntas forman un triángulo. Es de donde vinieron las oleadas de viento hace 10 años y es el hechizo que detuvo la magia en todo Adarlan (me recuerdan al Triángulo de las Bermudas). Cap 37: Con eso de que Manon considera que será mejor que las Trece empiecen a entrenar con las alforjas puestas en los Dragones ya que hacerlo con pesas las hará más ágiles y rápidas cuando no las tengan, obviamente no pude evitar recordar a Goku �� Las Arañas Stygian me recuerdan a la araña gigante de Harry Potter XD Recuerda que Abraxos es lo suficientemente caliente para dormir tranquilamente a su lado en medio de una tormenta (suena estúpido, pero es importante que lo recuerdes). Recuerda que la Araña le contó a Manon que una vez, hace algún tiempo, un comerciante que también había ido con ellas para pedir seda a cambio 20 años de su vida, le contó a la Araña que ahora que las Brujas Crochan habían maldecido el Reino Embrujado contra las Dientes de Hierro, un nuevo Rey se había proclamado en los Yermos Occidentales (o Wastes, como los conozcas) pero que después fue sustituido por una mujer que se hacía llamar a sí misma "La Gran Reina" (y Manon dice que ella será la primera que mate en cuento reconquisten sus Yermos); además, que el mismo comerciante venía del Reino Embrujado. No lo olvides. OJO: Los hombres Brujos (no magos, sino Crochan o Dientes de Hierro) son muy... peculiares entre las Brujas. Cap 38: Casi quería imaginar que yo era Manon cuando le dio una brutal paliza a Iskra por darle dos latigazos a Abraxos �� Recuerda que Petrah es la Heredera de las Yellowlegs y que su Guiverno se llama Keelie; además recuerda que ella le dijo a Manon que Keelie quería compartir su pata de cabra con Abraxos, Manon le reprocha con: "¿Ah, sí? ¿Ella te lo dijo?" y entonces Petrah sonríe y dice: "¿Acaso tu Dragón no habla contigo?". Cap 39: No olvides que los padres de Rowan eran tan viejos (aún en el sentido Hada) que él fue el único hijo que tuvieron y murieron antes de que él cumpliera dos años. Ni que tiene muchimil primos y todos son unos fisgones chismosos irritantes xD Recuerda que Rowan dice aquí que nadie en el Cadre es amigo de nadie (..., pero Gavriel sí es su único amigo ssshhhh...) Cap 40: Recuerda que Dorian dice que las manos de Sorscha eran como palomas. Recuerda que Dorian le dice a Chaol, refiriéndose a Celaena: "Tú no puedes elegir qué partes de ella amar". No olvides que Aedion y Murtaugh mencionan que Piratas se dividieron en todos los Océanos por culpa del General Narrok, quien estaba invadiendo las Islas Muertas, propiedad de los Piratas. Ni olvides que el Señor de los Piratas, Rolfe, quien se logró llevar a la mitad de sus hombres al Sur, es al que Celaena le liberó a sus esclavos sin su consentimiento (los que iba a venderle a Arobynn... y que después de eso Arobynn la golpeó brutalmente por arruinarle su comercio). En una parte del libro 1, ella dice que se siente mal por los esclavos que está dejando atrás, y que casi quería gritarles que ella no era como los de Adarlan, que ella hizo algo, casi dos años atrás, cuando liberó a cientos de esclavos del Señor de los Piratas. Pero que ahora que Narrok se fue del Sur, Rolfe es otra vez el Lord de los Piratas en la Isla Calavera. Y que ninguno de los hombres de Rolfe se atreve a regresar a las Islas Muertas, ya que en días de viento se alcanzan a escuchar rugidos, de humanos pero tampoco tan humanos. Y del hombre de piel blanca que miró a la tripulación y dio un paso como para ir tras ellos pero fue jalado hacia atrás como si el collar negro de su cuello tuviera una correa. Y, bueno, también recuerda que Murtaugh dijo que intentó convencer a Rolfe con oro y tierras, una vez que Aelin ganara la guerra, de enviar una advertencia a Wendlyn sobre la llegada del General Narrok y los monstruos con collares negros al Continente, pero Rolfe no aceptó y dijo que no iba a involucrar a sus hombres en nada de eso. No olvides cuando Aedion lo está atacando con preguntas como: "¿De qué lado estás, Capitán?" y Chaol piensa que su Honor bien podría ser lo que le quedara al final de todo esto. Cap 41: "Aunque ella envidiaba su larga vida, y el don de ver el Mundo que iba junto con ella, ella todavía podía sentir el trasfondo de rabia y dolor debajo de cada historia, la pérdida de su compañera que lo atormentaba sin importar lo lejos que cabalgara o navegara o escapara", no lo olvides. Cuando Celaena estaba en la tina y Rowan le estaba poniendo trapos fríos en la frente y cuello (eso sí es calentura :V) y él le empieza a hacer preguntas y le dice que ella sólo conteste con "Sí" o "No" y ella lo hace, le salé vapor de la boca, me acordé otra vez de Caboose cuando creyó que su deseo de cumpleaños se había echo realidad xD Cap 42: No hubo nada. Cap 43: Cuando Celaena le dice a Rowan: "Dime cuál de todos tus amigos (del Cadre) es el más guapo y me fascinará", y él se atraganta (XD) y responde: "El pensamiento de ti con alguno de mis compañeros hace que la sangre se me hiele en las venas", y ella dice: "¿Tan TERRIBLES (las pongo en mayúscula por nuestra broma) son? Tu amigo gatito lucía bastante decente"... Bueno, Alex, pues Gavriel no importa, pero ¿sabías que, de hecho, Fenrys (el Lobo Blanco) se había ofrecido para ser él al que Maeve enviara a entrenarla? Y, además, curiosamente el objetivo final de Fenrys era conseguir algo con Celaena, si sabes a lo que me refiero. El Lobo Blanco es el más inmaduro y joven de todos en el Cadre (junto con su gemelo, tienen trescientos años... ¿Qué? eso es ser joven entre las Hadas), y Rowan fue su Maestro. Es más, me da risa en una parte de uno de los siguientes libros donde Rowan dice que, conociendo a Fenrys, seguramente se habría quedado a beber con Celaena en ese tejado de Varese haciendo nada :V XD Cap 44: No hubo nada. Cap 45: Me dio risa cuando dice que Rowan la estaba viendo entrenar (ella se había estado parando antes del amanecer para entrenar sola) y estaba creando dagas, flechas y escudos para pelear consigo misma y usaba la pared invisible del hechizo de la entrada de Mistward para que le rebotaran pero una daga se le escapó y le dio en el trasero ������ Pero, bueno, como dijo Rowan, que esperaba que se marchara, se quejara o gritara pero ella sólo se puso de pie y siguió entrenando. ATENCIÓN A LO SIGUIENTE: "Ellos habían pasado la pasada semana peleando y defendiendo y manipulando su magia, interrumpido sólo por la más bien miserable visita de una Hada de la Nobleza viajando a través del área, lo que dejó a Celaena sin ganas de poner un pie en Doranelle. Afortunadamente, los huéspedes se quedaron por una noche, difícilmente interrumpiendo sus lecciones. Ellos trabajaban sólo con el fuego, ignorando el don de agua que le había sido dado. Ella trató una y otra vez de convocar el agua, cuando estaba bebiendo, durante el baño, cuando llovía, pero fue en vano. Era fuego, y nada más". La primera vez que lo leí, no le puse atención, no me importó y luego se me olvidó (lo que me recuerda a cuando Tucker le dice a Caboose: "Contigo es: O no lo entiendes o no te importa" y Caboose dice: "¿Qué dijiste, Tucker? Es que no entendí... ¿Sabes qué? No importa" XD) pero después en una parte de RdS hicieron mención de estos... huéspedes, y fue entonces cuando dije: "¿¡Qué rayos!?", pero no fue hasta que terminé IdT que ví que venía junto con unos especiales; uno de ellos es justo lo que sucedió en esa noche... Te lo dejó para que lo disfrutes tanto como yo lo hice... (pero antes recuerda: cada que haya un paréntesis es porque así viene en el especial, pero si el paréntesis dice "Dana hablando" obviamente es porque yo agregué ese) "¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? —Recostada en una roca como una iguana al sol, Celaena lanzó una nuez al aire y la atrapó con la boca. —Cualquier cosa que me mantenga vivo en el momento— Dijo Rowan desde su lado, antebrazos alrededor de sus rodillas mientras monitoreaba las colinas y valles de Wendyln ondulando más abajo. Ella chasqueó su lengua. — ¿Podrías ser un poco más como un animal? (Dana hablando: entiéndase que es sarcasmo) Él deslizó una mirada en su dirección, alzando una ceja como si dijera: "Sí recuerdas cuál es mi otra forma, ¿no?". Cuando ella sólo frunció el ceño, él suspiró. —Hay un mercader en Doranelle que vende carne en un palo. —Carne en un palo— Dijo Celaena tan firme como podía, peleando para mantener sus labios en una linea recta. ''(Dana hablando: Yo definitivamente exploté en carcajadas, además me pareció tierno X3) ''—Y supongo que la tuya es alguna clase de confitería o un poco de inútil azúcar. —Los dulces no son inútiles. Y sí. Me arrastraría sobre carbones encendidos por una rebanada de pastel de chocolate y avellana justo ahora.—Mentiras. La última vez que lo había comido, había sido con Chaol. No estaba segura de que pudiera comerlo otra vez ''(Dana hablando: Alex, si alguna vez sufro un TERRIBLE desamor y solía comer pastel de chocolate con mi ex... Recuérdame que no es excusa para no seguirlo comiendo)' —¿Qué tan bueno podría eso ser para mantener fuerte tu cuerpo? Con tu magia, quemarías eso y estarías hambrienta de nuevo dentro de media hora. Ella se levantó sobre sus codos. —Tus prioridades están obscenamente fuera de lugar. No toda la comida es para supervivencia o incremento de fuerza. Tú ni siquiera probaste uno de los chocolates de ese pueblo. Te garantizo que en el momento en que lo hagas, cada vez que te dé la espalda, estarás tragándolos. El pensar en Rowan haciendo eso hizo que apretara sus labios cerrados otra vez. Ella sabía que la haría empezar a entrenar en el momento en el que empezara a carcajearse, así que rápidamente preguntó; —¿Color favorito? —Verde. —Me sorprende que en realidad sepas. Él entrecerró los ojos, pero dijo; —¿Y el tuyo? —Por un tiempo, me hice creer que el azul. Pero, siempre ha sido el rojo. "Probablemente sabes por qué", dijo ella con la mirada. Él hizo un sonido afirmativo. Celaena se quedó recostada y alzó una mano sobre su cabeza, tejiendo una linea de fuego entre sus dedos. La trenzó entre sus nudillos, después la hizo serpentear hacia su palma, hasta que se enrolló alrededor de su muñeca, torciéndose y deslizándose por su piel. —Bien— Dijo Rowan ''—Tu control está mejorando.'' —Mmhmm— ella alzó su otra mano, y anillos de fuego rodearon sus dedos. Se puso a trabaja en sus llamas, forjándolas en patrones individuales.' ''—Pruébalo en mí— Dijo Rowan, y ella volteó hacia él y frunció profundamente el ceño ''—Hazlo.'' Él no brincó cuando le hizo una corona de llamas. Justo sobre su cabeza. Ella se sentó, arrodillándose frente a él, sus propias joyas aún llameando sobre sus manos y muñecas, y se concentró mientras trasformaba la corona a una de flores, cada hoja una chispa de llama, el oro, el rojo y el azúl brillando como cualquier piedra preciosa. El cabello plateado de Rowan brillaba bajo ella. —Movimiento atrevido —dijo él mientras ella continuaba añadiendo detalles a su corona—. Uno ''que no tiene mucho espacio para errores.'' —Estoy sorprendida que no hayas cubierto tu cabeza con hielo. —Confío en ti— dijo él silenciosamente y ella miro a su rostro. Con la corona de llamas, él se ''veía como un rey, un rey guerrero, brutal como las líneas de su tatuaje—. Y ahora una para ti —dijo 'él, y un encantador escalofrío recorrió su columna mientras una corona de hielo se formaba en el 'espacio entre ellos, sus delicados picos alzándose alto.'' Rowan la alzó entre sus dedos y la asentó sobre su cabeza, su peso ligero, el frío contra ''el calor de su fuego. '' ''Celaena le sonrió, y él le dio un ligero alce de labios en respuesta. Pero entonces ella recordó, re'cordó que era una corona lo que él había hecho para ella. Una corona.'' Sus llamas se apagaron mientras se alzaba en pie y caminaba al borde de la roca, poniendo sus brazos a su alrededor. Un momento después, la corona de hielo se disolvió en rocío en el aire de la montaña. —Vamos a tener visitantes esta noche— dijo Rowan, acercándose a su lado. —¿Debería preocuparme? —Yo... Necesito tu ayuda. —Ah. Entonces es por eso que me dejaste tener una tarde en paz —él gruñó pero ella alzó una ceja—. ¿Podré finalmente conocer a tus misteriosos amigos? —No. Son realeza Fae ''(Dana hablando: Es así como Sarah les dice a las Hadas en Inglés... o al menos a partir del libro 5, este especial salió como un extra en IdT), pasando por el lugar. Ellos solicitaron un lugar para pasar la noche, y llegaran más o menos al atardecer. Emrys les está haciendo la cena, y esperan que yo... les entretenga.'' Cuando él solo la miró, ella dijo: —Oh, no. No. —A ellos no les importará cenar con un semi-fae, y... '' ''—¡Soy menos aceptable que los semi-fae! —Si tengo que jugar a anfitrión para ellos toda la tarde, probablemente va a terminar en un baño ''de sangre.'' Ella pestañeó. —¿No son tus personas favoritas? —Son nobleza típica. No guerreros entrenados. Esperan que se les trate de cierta forma. —¿Y? Eres parte del Cadre de Maeve. Y un príncipe para empezar. ¿No eres superior a ellos? —Técnicamente, pero hay políticas que considerar. Especialmente cuando ''ellos ''le reportarán a Maeve. Ella gimió. —Así que, ¿se supone que jugaré de anfitriona? Su rostro era tan miserable como el de ella. —No. Solo, ayúdame a encargarme de ellos. Otro pequeño pedazo de confianza, se dio cuenta. —¿Y qué voy a sacar con ello? Él apretó su mandíbula, y ella honestamente pensó que él diría 'No patearé tu trasero', pero él suspiró: —Te conseguiré un pastel de chocolate y avellanas. —No —cuando él alzó sus cejas, ella le lanzó una sonrisa maliciosa—. Sólo me deberás una. Un favor que puedo cobrar cuando yo quiera. Él suspiró, alzando su vista al cielo. —Solo ponte presentable para la caída del sol. ... Las campanas tintineantes y las voces alegres alcanzaron la Fortaleza mucho antes de que la comitiva apareciera a través de las piedras-escudos protectores. De pie en el pequeño patio, Celaena deslizó una mirada a Rowan. —¿De verdad? ¿Necesitas mi ayuda con estos idiotas danzantes? —Pero además de los que estaban ''de guardia, cualquier alma que antes andaba por ahí, ahora había desaparecido.'' ''Él la fulminó con la mirada. Ella se había bañado y vestido en su túnica más limpia, incluso llegan'do a trenzarse el cabello en una agradable corona.'' —Mantén tu voz baja —murmuró él, dándole una mirada aguda a sus orejas. Ella rodó los ojos, pero no dijo nada más mientras el grupo llegaba. Sus caballos eran todos, diose''s, esos eran todos caballos Asteriones. Cada uno valía su peso en oro y un poco más. Ella una vez tuvo uno- Bueno, lo había robado y conservado, pero lo había vendido para pagar las deudas de Sam a Arobynn. Había valido la pena, pero... aún extrañaba a Kasida. Nunca había visto o montado un caballo más fino.'' Había cinco en el grupo ahora observando el patio y la Fortaleza, dos de ellos guardias que se veían bastante aburridos que tenían la mirada fija en Rowan, y los otros tres... La hembra al frente era despampanante y sin dudas la líder. Abajo de su pálido cabello rubio, su mirada era una mezcla de mármol y suave rosa, sus ojos un vibrante azul cerúleo. Llamearon con placer al fijarse en Rowan. Ella no le dio ni una pasada a Celaena mientras se deslizaba elegantemente de su yegua blanca. —¡Rowan! —ella avanzó, alargando las manos. Sus dedos eran delgados y largos, y sin defectos como el resto de ella. —Lady Remelle —dijo Rowan, sus gigantes manos engullendo las de ella mientras las tomaba. Su columna estaba recta como un bastón, y aunque Remelle miraba a sus manos unidas como si esperara que le plantara un beso en ellas, dioses, la idea de Rowan besando las manos de cualquiera, él soltó sin ceremonias sus dedos y se giró a los otros dos nobles que desmontaban. —Lord Benson —dijo él al alto y delgado macho, que solo asintió. Benson, notó Celaena, se molestó en mirarla, su larga nariz y oscuros ojos barriendo sobre su cuerpo, después pasando de ella. Sin notar—. Lady Essar —dijo Rowan a la pequeña y morena hembra. Remelle podría ser la belleza andante, pero Essar tenía un set de curvas que hasta Celaena se encontró envidiando. Su piel café claro parecía brillar como si fuera por una luz interior, y sus ojos castaños destellaban con amabilidad genuina mientras estiraba sus manos a Rowan y sonreía. Él tomó los dedos de Essar un poco más cálidamente que los de Remelle- y los ojos de la dama rubia se entrecerraron ligeramente. Pero Remelle se recuperó rápidamente, sonrió preciosamente, y posó una posesiva mano en el hombro de Rowan mientras decía; —¿Ha sido toda una era, no es cierto? Tú nunca vienes a nuestras fiestas, y Maeve te mantiene solo para ella —el rostro de Rowan se tornó inexpresivo. Frío—. Hubo una época —Remelle hizo un puchero—, cuando yo te mantenía solo para mí. Algunas veces extraño esos días. Rowan solo desvió sus ojos a los guardias vigilantes, que se veían en necesidad de una comida decente, y un descanso de sus compañeros. —Los establos están a la izquierda. Celaena estaba muy ocupada pasando la mirada de Rowan a Remelle para ver si los guardias obedecían las órdenes del príncipe. Amantes. Ella no sabía por qué había pensado que perder a su pareja significaba que había sido célibe, pero alguien como Remelle... Recordando que ella existía, Rowan extendió un brazo en su dirección. Celaena honestamente debatió si caminaba de regreso a la fortaleza y dejar a Rowan a su suerte, pero se encontró caminando hacia él, más cerca, hasta que él pudo haberla metido a su lado. Él pareció un poco más relajado mientras decía; —Esta es Elentiya —ella no había pensado en como la presentaría, pero estaba agradecida por la anonimidad que le ofrecía—. La estoy entrenando por órdenes de la reina. Elentiya, esta es Lady Remelle, Lord Benson, y Lady Essar —empezó a enlistar nombres de casa y otras tonterías, y Celaena dio un ligero asentimiento que dejó a Benson y a Remelle frunciendo sus labios. Solo Essar dijo hola, un delicioso ronroneo que hizo a Celaena preguntarse cómo demonios Rowan no la había llevado a ella a su cama en lugar de las brillantes y frías sonrisas de Remelle. —Así que eres mestiza, entonces —dijo Benson, sus ojos examinándola. Rowan, para su sorpresa, se enfadó, pero contuvo el gruñido que ella sabía que estaba retumbando en él. Celaena sonrió tensamente. —Mi bisabuela era Fae. Así que si eso me vuelve semi-Fae, no lo sé. Ella captó la mirada que Remelle le dio a Rowan: una mezcla de exasperación, como si dijera, "¿En serio, Rowan? ¿Trajiste una mestiza a conocernos? Que vulgar de ti." Pero Rowan no le había pedido aparecer en su forma Fae. No, le había dejado aparecer en cual- quier forma que quisiera. El pensamiento le advirtió lo suficiente que dio un paso más cerca de él, lo suficiente como para casi rozar su brazo con el de ella. Remelle no falló en notarlo, tampoco. ¿Qué clase de visita era esta, de todas formas? Fue Essar quién dijo: —Bien, espero con ansias escuchar acerca de tus aventuras, Rowan y de cómo llegaste a estar aquí, Elentiya. Pero primero, pienso que debería querer un baño y algo que comer— ella deslizó una mirada apenada en la dirección de Celaena—. Mataría por cualquier cosa de chocolate ''justo ahora.'' A pesar de ella misma, Celaena decidió que le agradaba. ... —Así que... ¿tú y Remelle...? —dijo Celaena desde donde descansaba en la cama de Rowan, su cabeza alzada en su mano. En su mesa de trabajo, afilando sus armas con un poco de demasiado interés, Rowan gruñó. Ellos habían dejado a los nobles en los baños, ordenado a Emrys que llevara comida a las habitaciones que utilizarían durante su estancia (habían habido tres semi-faes que estaban más que felices de dejar sus grandes habitaciones si eso significaba salir del camino de sus visitantes). Tenían una hora hasta la cena, y aunque Celaena pudo haber conseguido un vestido... no se sentía para ello. —Remelle fue... un muy, muy grande error —dijo Rowan, dándole la espalda. —Parece que ella no piensa lo mismo. Él le lanzó una mirada sobre el hombro. —Fue hace cien años. Dioses, algunas veces ella olvidaba que tan viejo era él. —Ella se comporta como si la hubieras alejado este invierno. —Remelle solo quiere cualquier cosa que no puede tener. Una condición que muchos inmortales sufren para alejar el aburrimiento —se giró, el cuchillo de caza en sus manos destellando en el fuego del hogar. —Ella estaba prácticamente clavando sus garras en ti. —Puede clavarlas todo lo que quiera, pero no voy a cometer ese error de nuevo. —Suena como si hubieras cometido ese error algunas veces. ''(Dana hablando: XD) ''Rowan mantuvo una mirada viciosa en su dirección. —Fue durante el transcurso de una estación, y entonces volví a mis sentidos. —Mmmm. Él clavó el cuchillo en la mesa y se acercó a la cama hasta que la fulminó desde arriba. Celaena se quedó como estaba, cejas arriba y labios presionados juntos para no reírse. —Una risa —advirtió él—. Una sola risa, y voy a tirarte en el estanque más cercano. Ella se sacudió con el esfuerzo de mantener su aullido dentro. —No. Te. Atrevas —gruñó él, inclinándose tanto que su aliento calentaba su boca— . Si tú... La puerta se abrió, y Rowan se congeló, un rugido bajo retumbando en él, tan violento que hacía eco en sus huesos. Pero la amenaza era solo Remelle, que pestañeó, y dijo: —¡Oh! Le tomó a Celaena un latido darse cuenta de lo que parecía. Ella estaba desparramada en la cama, Rowan alzado sobre ella, demasiado cerca para ser casual, pero... —¿Qué es lo que quieres? —dijo Rowan, irguiéndose pero no alejándose. Remelle inspeccionó el cuarto, absorbiendo los detalles que sugerían que no era espacio solo de Rowan: el cepillo en el vestidor, la ropa interior que Celaena había lanzado sobre una silla (¡oh, como se interpretaría ESO!), los listones que usaba para atar atrás su cabello, las botas pequeñas junto a las gigantes de Rowan, e incluso los diversos artículos personales que mantenían en sus propias mesas de noche. —Quería ponerme al día —dijo Remelle, viendo a todas partes menos Celaena—, pero parece que estás... ocupado. —Hablaremos en la cena —dijo Rowan. Celaena saltó de la cama. —Tengo que ir a ayudar a Emrys con la comida, en realidad —ella apenas y pudo ocultar su sonrisa maliciosa—. ¿Por qué no te quedas, Remelle? Rowan podría haber derretido sus huesos con la mirada que le dio, pero Celaena ya estaba fuera de la puerta y abajo en el pasillo, silbando para sí misma. ... Rowan iba a matarla. Tan pronto como regresaran al entrenamiento, él iba a asesinarla. Y entonces asesinarla otra vez. Remelle seguía en el marco de la puerta, frunciendo el ceño en la dirección que Aelin había desaparecido. Cuando se giró, una sonrisa bípeda bailaba en sus labios rojos. —¿Esto se considera parte de su entrenamiento también? —Sal de aquí —fue todo lo que él dijo. Remelle chasqueó su lengua. —¿Es ese el modo en que me hablas estos días? —No sé por qué te molestaste en detenerte aquí, o qué es lo que esperas de mí... —Escuché que estabas aquí, y pensé en saludar y dispensarte de la compañía tediosa de los mestizos. No sabía que les habías tomado cariño. Él sabía exactamente que parecía cuando ella entró aquí. Negarlo solo llevaría a un dolor de cabeza, pero dejar que Remelle asumiera que compartía la cama con Aelin era igual de inaceptable. Él no podía decidir cómo Maeve lo interpretaría. Aunque... —¿Y quién fue quien te dijo que estaba aquí? —Maeve, por supuesto. Me quejé con ella de que te extrañaba. La pregunta era bien si Remelle era una espía voluntaria o a oscuras. O sí Maeve había mandado a Remelle para ver qué clase de relación había desarrollado con la princesa. —Como tu amiga Rowan, he de decirte... que la chica está más bien por debajo de ti. Él contuvo su risa. Aparentemente Maeve no le había informado a quién, exactamente, estaba entrenando. Remelle había sido persistente en su persecución por él hacía un siglo, ganándoselo con su encanto y sus sonrisas, pero no le importaba realmente regresar a ese tiempo. —Uno —dijo él—, tú no eres mi amiga. Dos, no es de tu incumbencia. Sus ojos se entrecerraron en una manera que le hizo darse cuenta de que Remelle haría cada minuto de su estancia un infierno en la tierra para la princesa sin saber qué clase de predador estaba provocando. Así que en lugar de ver la sangre de Remelle salpicando las paredes antes del amanecer dijo: —Hay un recorte de habitaciones aquí, así que hemos tenido que compartir habitaciones como resultado —no necesariamente una mentira, pero tampoco toda la verdad. Las cejas de Remelle se mantuvieron arriba en su piel blanca como la luna. —Bueno, supongo que esas son buenas noticias para Benson. —¿Qué? —Tiene necesidades que deben atenderse, y la encuentra lo suficientemente atractiva. Maeve dijo que estaba más que bien si ella... —Si Benson pone un dedo sobre ella, se va a encontrar sin sus entrañas. Maeve había sugerido que ella estaba disponible para... Él contuvo dentro la rabia ciega mientras Remelle parpadeaba. —Honestamente, Rowan, ¿qué crees que acaban haciendo la mayoría de los mestizos en Doranelle? Él no tenía respuesta, ninguna palabra en lo absoluto, tan pronto como ella dijo eso. Ella se encogió de hombros. —Benson será gentil con... —Benson la mira dos veces, y muere. Mira dos veces a cualquiera de las hembras de esta fortaleza y muere. Las palabras estaban entrelazadas con un gruñido tan feroz que eran apenas entendibles. Pero Remelle entendió. ¿Lorcan lo sabía? Él mismo era un mestizo, y se había probado a sí mismo casi medio milenio atrás. ¿Estaba enterado de lo que pasaba en su ciudad? Era desagradable, peor que desagradable ''(Dana hablando: Así es, pobre Lorcan... Aunque haberse probado a sí mismo que era digno de entrar a Doranelle para servir a Maeve..., bueno, digamos que no es mucho mejor a que si no lo hubiera hecho, como podrás ver). ''Los Fae eran mejor que eso. Pero Maeve... '' ''—Me encargaré que la advertencia sea entregada —ronroneó Remelle. ... Celaena efectivamente fue a la cocina, donde ayudó a Emrys a preparar la comida. Luca estaba ahí, hablando como siempre, pero la plática se detuvo a la mitad de una oración. Essar estaba de parada al pie de las escaleras, sonriendo ligeramente. —La cena no estará lista por otros veinte minutos —dijo Celaena, limpiando sus manos en un trapo antes de acercarse a la dama. Luca estaba prácticamente boquiabierto con la pequeña belleza, pero Essar le dirigió una educada sonrisa y él inmediatamente se encontró interesado en lo que estaba haciendo—. Puedo enseñarte el comedor, si quieres esperar ahí. Dioses, ser cortés era... extraño. —Oh, no. Benson está ya ahí, y él... Creo que yo tendría más diversión aquí. Ella también había puesto incomodos a Emrys y a Luca, si su silencio indicaba algo, pero Celaena se encontró diciendo: —Puede ser caótico, ruidoso y desordenado aquí. —Sé cómo funciona una cocina —dijo Essar—. Solo dime que trabajo necesita hacerse, y lo haré. Celaena miró a Emrys, quién se inclinó y se presentó a sí mismo y a Luca, quién se puso rojo como betabel, y después se encontró picando vegetales junto a la dama. Celaena le dijo a Essar después de un minuto: —Así que, solo están... ¿viajando por ahí? —Maeve nos dio una tarea, de la que no se supone que hable, pero sí, eso implicaba que viajemos por un tiempo ''(Dana hablando: No recuerdo esto de la primera vez que lo leí, pero... es sospechoso. Pienso que sí fueron enviados por Maeve para espiar a Rowan y Aelin). Estamos en nuestro camino de regreso a Doranelle, gracias a la Dama Brillante.'' Celaena alzó una ceja. —¿Mala? Essar alzó una mano, y llamas bailaron en sus dedos. —No es gran cosa de don, pero nos mantiene calientes en el camino por lo menos. Celaena tragó. Nunca había conocido a otro controlador de fuego. ¿Rowan lo sabía? —¿Es difícil dominar el fuego? Essar se encogió de hombros. —Era demasiado joven cuando empezó mi entrenamiento, y he tenido casi dos siglos para dominar el poco poder que tengo. A pesar de algunas quemaduras y ampollas, nunca he sido capaz de hacer mucho daño o impresionar a alguien, en verdad. Remelle tiene el don más interesante, su magia le permite dominar cualquier lenguaje que escuche, no importa que tan brevemente. Es por eso que a Maeve le gusta enviarla a lugares. Y Benson tiene la habilidad de hacerse invisible cuando él quiera, así que... —Essar hizo una mueca. —Eso lo hace un buen escucha —terminó Celaena. Essar debía ser una espía muy mala, si estaba dispuesta a hablar. Essar apartó un mechón de su sedoso de cabello oscuro. —Tú debes tener dones impresionantes, si el príncipe Rowan te está entrenando. '' ''—Yo... — ¿Esos vegetales están listos? —preguntó Emrys, y una mirada al macho hada hizo a Celaena mandarle sus gracias silenciosas. Ella le pasó un tazón de papas, y se puso a trabajar en el siguiente ingrediente. Essar estaba haciendo cortes pulcros, perfectos, demasiado lento para ser útil, pero al menos estaba tratando. Essar dijo casualmente: —No puedo imaginar que Rowan sea un maestro fácil. —Puedes decir eso. —Pero todos son así, Rowan y sus compañeros que sirven a la reina. —¿Los conoces? Essar se sonrojo bellamente. —Estuve envuelta con Lorcan, su líder, por un tiempo. Pero su estilo de vida y el mío son muy diferentes. —¿Y cómo es Lorcan? (Dana hablando: Es hermoso (en el sentido de su alma, ya que él es el único en el Cadre al que no le han hecho escándalo por ser "un príncipe guerrero estúpidamente bello" y hablo en serio, una vez Aelin dijo esas palabras. Pero eso no quita que sea GUAPO) y fuerte y malo y serio y callado y quisquilloso y agresivo y hermoso... ¿ya dije hermoso? porque lo es) —Un mestizo, como tú. ¿Lo era? Rowan había fallado en mencionarle ESE pequeño detalle. Essar continuó: —Él ha tenido que probarse a sí mismo cada día, cada hora, desde que nació. Incluso aunque su poder no tiene rival por ningún otro más que Rowan, él... ''(Dana hablando: Su magia es tan poderosa que por eso Maeve lo tiene como su segundo al mando aunque sea mestizo; es negra, pero es diferente a la de los Valg) Lorcan no es macho con el que puedas pasearte tranquilamente. Algunos días me sorprende que tenga amigos.'' —¿Y Rowan es su amigo? Essar le dio una mirada divertida. —En un sentido. Nos asustan hasta a nosotros, ¿sabes? Especialmente cuando están juntos. Cuando Rowan y Lorcan están juntos en una habitación ''(Dana hablando: Huh, eso suena mal, pero no es lo que crees XD a lo que se refiere es que se pelean mucho)... Solo digamos que algunas veces ellos no dejan la habitación intacta cuando se van. O la ciudad, ya que estamos.'' —¿Y aun así Maeve los deja trabajar juntos? —Sería una tonta si deja irse a cualquiera de los dos, y es por eso que los unió a ella con el juramento de sangre. Han conseguido ciudades para ella antes. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Celaena. —¿Ciudades? Essar asintió gravemente. —Y aun así Remelle cree que puede controlar a Rowan, quiere poseerlo. Rowan podría terminar con la vida de Remelle con la mitad de un pensamiento, si era lo suficientemente provocado. —Es una idiota. —Efectivamente. Pero poder es poder, y como Remelle no puede ir tras la línea de sangre mixta de Lorcan, Rowan es su única otra opción. —¿Podrían, podrían los hijos pertenecerle también a Maeve, de la forma en que Rowan le pertenece? Essar ladeó la cabeza. —No lo sé. Ninguno de sus compañeros ha tenido hijos, así que no hay forma de saber lo que Maeve haría. Celaena tembló. —No pareces hablar de ella tan reverentemente como los demás lo hacen. —No todos los Fae son sus esclavos voluntariamente, sabes. Y una parte, parte de por qué mi relación con Lorcan se destruyó, fue por eso. Él está vinculado por sangre a ella, y no importa cuanto lo quiera, yo no lo estoy. Y nunca haré un juramento como ese. —¿Por qué me dices esto? —Porque te estas entrenando con el macho Fae pura sangre más peligroso del mundo, y aún así él te trata como su igual. Te presentó como su igual —había una pregunta implicada ahí: "¿Así que quién eres en realidad?", pero Celaena no podía responder. —Creo que Rowan solo no quería lidiar con Remelle solo. —Probablemente. Pero él también ha lidiado con ella bastante. Y Rowan no es alguien que ande mostrando a su nueva acompañante solo para molestar a una antigua amante... —No estoy segura que sigo lo que dices. —Lo encuentro todo muy interesante. —Creo que estás leyendo un poco entre líneas. Pero Essar le dio una suave sonrisa. —Estoy segura que lo hago. ... La cena fue bien por los seis segundos que tomo caminar de la entrada a la gran mesa en el vacío comedor. Como la mesa era demasiado grande, habían puesto los cinco lugares en un extremo, con Rowan a la cabeza, como su posición lo demandaba. El plan había sido que Celaena se sentara a su izquierda, con Essar junto a ella, Remelle tomaría el asiento opuesto a Celaena, y Benson el que estaba frente a Essar. Pero Remelle, moviéndose más rápido de lo que Celaena había esperado, había guiado a Benson al asiento destinado a Celaena, se dejó caer junto a Rowan, y dejo a Celaena con la decisión de sentarse junto a la dama de rubio-pálido o el burlón macho. Escogió a Benson. Rowan siguió el intercambio sin comentarios, su atención puesta en Benson mientras Celaena tomaba asiento junto al lord. Pero si Benson notaba o no la mirada letal en los ojos de Rowan, dioses, ¿de qué iba eso?, el lord no reveló nada. Así Celaena no tenía nada mejor que hacer en el silencio excepto tomar un trago de su vino, y rezar porque la comida terminara pronto. El primer tiempo, una sopa de pollo rostizado ''(Dana hablando: Espera, ¿qué? ¿Sopa... de pollo rostizado? ¡¿Qué rayos?, necesito probar eso!) a la que le fruncieron el ceño Remelle y Benson, salió lo suficientemente rápido. Sabía divino, y Celaena logró una completa deleitable cucharada antes que Remelle le dijera:'' —Así que eres del reino de Adarlan. Celaena se tomó un segundo, lenta cucharada de sopa. —Lo soy. —Pensé que detecté el acento. Adarlan y... Terrasen, ¿estoy bien? Ellos manejan sus palabras por ahí demasiado brutalmente. Dudo que incluso años aquí te curen del aburrido acento. Celaena tomo otra muy lenta cucharada de sopa. Pero Essar mencionó: —Encuentro el acento algo encantador, en realidad —Benson gruñó un asentimiento, dándole un vistazo demasiado largo, y Celaena combatió la urgencia de recorrer su silla uno o dos lugares. O tomar su cuchara y usarla para tallar sus ojos. —Bueno, tú tuviste una crianza rural, Essar —dijo Remelle alegremente—. No me sorprende que te agrade. La cara redondeada de Essar se tensó, pero no dijo nada. Sin embargo, cuando Remelle se dirigió a tomar un delicado sorbo de su sopa, soltó un siseo y casi tira su cuchara. El líquido estaba humeando más caliente que cualquiera de los demás ''(Dana hablando: Acabo de darme cuenta de que Essar fue la que le calentó la sopa con sus poderes XD). Essar le dio a la hembra una inocente, mirada interrogatorio, pero Remelle dijo:'' —El bestial cocinero hirvió esta sopa. Celaena guardó una respuesta. Especialmente mientras la cara de Rowan se convertía en una máscara de calma. Una que usualmente significaba que la violencia venía en camino. ¿Esa había sido su petición, no es cierto? ¿Refrenarlo de causar una pelea que pudiera reportárselo a Maeve? Así que Celaena tragó su propia rabia y dijo a Essar: —¿Creciste en el campo? Remelle rodó los ojos, pero Essar sonrió. —Mi padre es dueño de un viñedo en el sureste de nuestro territorio. Pasé mi juventud caminando por los huertos de olivos y las grutas de cipreses. Pero me mudé a Doranelle cuando fue tiempo de integrarme a la sociedad. —Essar ha sido un poco desafortunada en lo que concierne cumplir los deseos de sus padres de que encuentre un esposo apropiado —dijo Remelle. —Esposo —se encontró diciendo Celaena—. No, ¿compañero? Remelle chasqueó la lengua. —Por supuesto que no. Tener un compañero es raro. La mayoría de los Fae no los encuentran —Celaena no podía obligarse a mirar a Rowan, aunque su corazón se estiraba. Remelle sacudió una floja mano—. Así que, nos casamos. —¿Y si te casas y encuentras a tu pareja? —Guerras se han iniciado por eso —dijo Benson finalmente, sus ojos oscuros parecían tragársela entera—. Pero si ese es el caso, el asunto es tratado muy delicadamente. —Es un desastre, es lo que quiere decir —Essar aclaró—. Un macho sentirá la necesidad de matar a cualquier retador a su pareja, incluso si ese retador está ya casado con ella. Incluso si están enamorados. Para toda nuestra finura, aún hay instintos que no pueden ser controlados. Celaena asintió, terminando su sopa. Remelle, sin embargo, le sonrió. —Pero como una mestiza, tú no tendrás que preocuparte por estas cosas. Encontrar una pareja es incluso más raro para aquellos con sangre diluida, y ninguno de nosotros se casaría contigo, de cualquier manera. Celaena miró fijamente a la hembra por un largo momento, incluso mientras ella juraba que sentía la reverberación en la mesa mientras Rowan rugía quedo. Remelle se rehusó a apartar la mirada, y Celaena se asentó, pidiendo calma a sus venas. Ella podía sentir la atención de Essar, y casi podía oír las piezas encajar juntas en la mente de Essar mientras reconocía el color de los ojos de Celaena ''(Dana hablando: Allí se dio cuenta de quién era en realidad; Aelin Galathynius) y murmuraba:'' —Remelle. Pero Remelle miró a Rowan y empezó a decir algo en el Lenguaje Antiguo, sonriendo dulcemente. Cuando Rowan no respondió, Remelle se dirigió a Benson, diciendo algo más, a lo que el Lord respondió en el mismo elegante, y encantador lenguaje. Remelle de nuevo abrió su boca, pero Rowan dijo con silencio letal: —Habla la lengua común, Remelle. Remelle puso una mano en su pecho en una burla de disculpa. —Algunas veces me olvido, no es todos los días que estoy en la compañía de mestizos. Essar tragó duro, su piel morena poniéndose algo tensa mientras observaba a Celaena y a Remelle. Oh, sí. La dama ya había descubierto que no era una simple plebeya sentada frente a ellos. Emrys y Luca entraron, recogiendo los platos de la sopa y sacando los del siguiente tiempo, platos de carnes asadas y vegetales. Emrys se quedó por la puerta, y Celaena tomó un bocado del conejo, gimió por lo bueno del platillo, y giró en su asiento para asentir su entusiasmo al anciano cocinero. Él sonrió, su cara sonrojándose. Entonces Remelle dijo: —Rowan, debe ser toda una prueba para ti tener que comer esto día sí y día no — ella empujó la comida alrededor en su plato, después dejó abajo su tenedor. Celaena no podía mirar atrás a Emrys, no se permitió darle un vistazo a su rostro. Rowan dijo: —Como mejor aquí de lo que lo hago en Doranelle. —No hay necesidad de ser amable en consideración con la ayuda —dijo Remelle— . Si ellos no aprenden qué es lo que nos gusta, ¿qué harán en la capital? Pisadas se arrastraron tras ellos, y Celaena supo que Emrys había vuelto abajo. Celaena dijo suavemente: La próxima vez que insultes a mi amigo, voy a empujar tu rostro a cualquier plato que este frente a ti. Remelle parpadeó. —Bueno, yo nunca... —Remelle —suspiró Essar. Pero Remelle puso una mano en el antebrazo de Rowan, aferrando con tanta posesividad que Celaena vio rojo mientras la dama le siseaba. —¿Vas a dejar que ella me insulte así? ¿Qué haga amenazas a alguien de la Casa Real? —Quita tu mano de mí —dijo Rowan muy rápidamente ''(Dana hablando: Me recuerda a un especial de RVB donde Caboose trata cada Día de San Valentín de decirle algo importante a su mejor amigo (insinuársele, lo sé, a mí también me tomó por sopresa) Church pero éste siempre le respondía, cada vez más rápido, fuerte y enojado: "'¡GETTHEFUCKAWAYFROMME!" X'D). Pero Remelle no soltó a Rowan mientras le escupía las palabras a Celaena: —Eres despedida de esta mesa. Fuera de aquí. Celaena miró a la blanca mano agarrando la de Rowan. —Quita tu mano de él. —Puedo hacer lo que me plazca, y si tienes sentido común, dejarás este salón antes de que te mande dar latigazos por tu... Fuego erupcionó, y los gritos de Remelle hicieron eco en las piedras. Llamas vivas se envolvieron alrededor de la dama, sin quemar, sin arder, solo encarcelando. Incluso la mano sobre Rowan estaba en llamas, y a través de la columna de fuego oro-y-rojo, los ojos de Remelle estaban abiertos al girarse a Essar y decir: —Libérame. Pero Essar solo miró a Celaena. —No es mi magia. Rowan se quedó perfectamente quieto mientras Celaena hacía que su fuego permitiera un resquicio de calor. No lo suficiente para quemar, pero sí para hacer que Remelle comenzara a sudar. Y entonces, Celaena dijo: —Si alguna vez alzas un látigo hacia alguien, te encontraré, y me aseguraré que estas llamas ardan. Ella tenía que admitirlo: Remelle no tenía una pequeña cantidad de valor, especialmente mientras la mujer resoplaba. —¿Cómo te atreves a amenazar a una dama de Doranelle? Celaena se rió. —La próxima vez que toques a Rowan sin su permiso, te quemaré hasta que te vuelvas cenizas —ella volteó su cabeza a Benson—. Y si tú me miras o a cualquier mujer así de nuevo, derretiré tus huesos antes de que tengas oportunidad de gritar. Benson, sabiamente, asintió y desvió su vista. Essar estaba pálida cuando Celaena mostró sus dientes en un rugido y le dijo: —Tú guardarte todo lo que aprendiste aquí para ti misma. Essar asintió. Celaena al final miró a Rowan, que parecía como si estuviera tratando lo mejor para no burlarse, aunque diversión aún danzaba en sus ojos mientras ella decía: —Te dejó el juicio a tí, príncipe. Él estudió a Remelle, que apenas y se movía, respiraba apenas, y movió su barbilla. —Suéltala y comamos. Las llamas se apagaron tan rápido como si no hubieran existido. En el silencio que cayó, Remelle se inclinó sobre el brazo de su silla y vomitó en el piso. Celaena alzó su tenedor, tomó un pedazo de conejo, y sonrió. ... —Si no los vuelvo a ver jamás, será muy pronto —dijo Celaena en la oscuridad de su habitación. Rowan dejó salir una queda risa. —Pensé que te agradó Essar. —Me agrada, pero... hubieras oído como intentaba hacerme hablar en la cocina. —¿Acerca de qué? —Acerca de ti. Acerca de nuestra relación. Creo que regresarás a casa a un ejército de rumores desagradables. —Creo que el estado de nuestra relación será lo menos de los rumores después de hoy. —Essar dijo que tú y Lorcan una vez diezmaron una ciudad juntos. Él siseó. —Ah. Sollemere. ''(Dana hablando: NO LO OLVIDES; DESTRUYERON SOLLEMERE SOLOS... Y aparte de eso, bueno, es una blasfemia obvia a cuando Dios le dijo a Abraham que destruiría Sodoma por estar tan corrompida pero como ahí vivía el sobrino de Abraham, Lot, y su familia, él le pidió que no lo hiciera, por la gente inocente viviera ahí (Dios sabía bien que ya no había ningún inocente ahí), y negoció en que si encontraba a 50 hombres justos en la ciudad, no la destruiría. Luego insistió, ¿qué tal si sólo hay 45? y Dios concordó en no destruirla de todas formas, pero luego volvió a insistir, ¿y si sólo hay 40? ¿y si sólo hay 30? ¿o 20? ¿y qué tal si sólo hay 10? y Dios estuvo de acuerdo en no destruirla si hallaba a 10 hombres justos en toda la ciudad... Bueno, no los había, pero le dio chance de que sacara a todos sus parientes (porque tuvo piedad de Lot y su familia) para que se salvaran, ya que se habían mostrado amables y buenos con un par de viajeros (en realidad eran ángeles) y éstos los sacaron de Sodoma pero les dijeron que no miraran atrás (aunque, como es super famoso, la esposa de Lot lo hizo y se convirtió en una estatua de sal) y antes ellos habían dejado ciegos a todos los hombres de Sodoma y Dios la destruyó con fuego y azudre. Para que veas la respuesta a la pregunta: ¿Por qué Dios deja que haya tanto mal en la Tierra? Querida, amiga, ''no lo hace cuando no es necesario; hay muchas razones; castigo como corrección a los que ama, purificación como con Sodoma, pruebas para los que le siguen y lo sigan haciendo, etc.,. pero sea lo que sea, ÉL sabe lo que hace) —Nunca había oído de ella. —Eso es porque ya no existe. Ella se giró, fijando su vista en él a la luz de la luna que se colaba entre las cortinas. —¿La borraste del mapa, literalmente? Él le lanzó una mirada larga. —Sollemere era un lugar tan malvado, lleno de gente monstruosa que hacía cosas innombrables, que... incluso Maeve estaba disgustada de ellos. Ella les dio una advertencia para detener sus maneras, y dijo que si ellos... —Apretó su mandíbula— . Hay algunos actos que son imperdonables y no mancillaré esta habitación mencionándolos. Pero les juró que si continuaban haciéndolo, ella los exterminaría. '' ''—Déjame adivinar: no obedecieron. —No. Sacamos tantos niños como pudimos con nuestra legión. Y cuando estuvieron apartados y a salvo, Lorcan y yo la desintegramos a polvo. —Eres así de poderoso. —No pareces sorprendida por eso. —Me has contado muchas historias enervantes. Si lo que estas personas hacían era tan terrible que incluso tú no lo repites, entonces digo que se lo tenían merecido. —Tan sedienta de sangre. —¿Tienes algún problema con eso? —Lo encuentro encantador —ella le dio un empujón juguetón, pero él atrapó su mano y la sostuvo, sus callos rozando los de ella—. Podrías hacer eso, sabes. Hacer que arda una ciudad entera ''(Dana hablando: Jeje... Tampoco olvides esa última linea de Rowan...). ''—Espero no tener que hacerlo nunca. —Igual yo —entrelazó sus dedos en los de ella y los sostuvo arriba para examinar las cicatrices a lo largo del dorso de su mano, en sus dedos—. Pero nunca olvidaré el aspecto de la cara de Remelle cuando lanzaste fuego de tu boca y tus ojos. —No lo hice. Él se rio, un bajo, retumbante sonido que hacía eco en su pecho. —Parte mujer, parte dragón. —No escupí llamas. —Tus ojos eran oro vivo. Celaena entrecerró esos mismos ojos hacia él. —¿Vas a regañarme? Él bajo sus manos unidas a la cama, pero no la soltó. —¿Por qué debería? A ella le fue dada una justa advertencia, la ignoró, y tú seguiste. Sigue las viejas costumbres, y tenías todo el derecho de enseñarle que tan seria ibas. Ella lo consideró, después de un momento dijo: —Me asustó que tan en control estaba. Qué tan serio lo decía. Me asustó que no estuviera asustada. Me asustó que... —ella se obligó a mirarlo. Su rostro ilegible en la tenue luz—. Me asustó que... Entonces le habló con la mirada: "Me asustó lo mucho que has empezado a importarme que dibujaría esa clase de línea en la arena. Me asustó que quemaría, lastimaría y mataría por ti y aun así al final del día, tú le pertenecerías a Maeve, y no hay nada que pueda hacer, ninguna cantidad de quemaduras, heridas o muertes que te mantengan conmigo." Él soltó su mano, solo para deslizar la suya contra su mejilla. El gesto tan inesperado que ella cerró sus ojos y se apoyó en él, oyendo las palabras sin pronunciar en la caricia. "Lo sé." ... El grupo partía a la mañana siguiente, y Rowan no se molestó en llevar a la princesa abajo para verlos partir. Era lo mejor, teniendo en cuenta que Remelle aun parecía nerviosa y furiosa, Benson se rehusaba a mirar a cualquiera, e incluso Essar tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Rowan esperó a que estuvieran completamente montados en sus finos caballos en el patio antes de acercarse. Era a Essar a quién se dirigió, tomando agarre de la brida de su yegua Asterión. —Vamos a esperar que anoche fuera la noche más complicada de su viaje. Remelle resopló en su silla, pero no dijo nada. Essar, sin embargo, miró arriba a la fortaleza, como si pudiera ver a través del musgo y piedras a la princesa durmiendo dentro. Essar era una bella hembra, suave y tentadora y lista y nunca había entendido por qué Lorcan no había tratado más fuerte de mantenerla a su lado ''(Dana hablando: Auch!). Ella había sido buena para él. Pero la crueldad y la ambición fría de Lorcan eran sus mejores herramientas y peores enemigos. Él había visto a la hembra por lo que ofrecía en su habitación.'' Essar dijo: —No creo que ninguno de nosotros vaya a olvidar la noche anterior muy pronto. Tampoco él lo haría. Cuando Aelin había engullido a Remelle en llamas, él se había aturdido estúpidamente. No había demostrado habilidades de ese nivel, no había practicado esa clase de cosas. Y si Remelle hubiera tratado de contratacar, si Remelle lo hubiera herido físicamente a él o a cualquiera en la Fortaleza... La dama sería cenizas en el viento justo ahora. Una amenaza había sido hecha a aquellos que Aelin consideraba como suyos. Cosas como esa iban a ser resultar eficaz y brutalmente. Interesante, muy interesante que ese lado de la princesa hubiera resurgido a la superficie. Y ella lo había reclamado. Essar lo sabía. Había adivinado que clase de magia ardía en las venas de Aelin, y anoche, la reina de Terrasen lo había reclamado como suyo. Si Essar le decía a Maeve acerca de eso... Los otros en el grupo salieron, Remelle con la espalda rígida, pero Rowan se quedó con Essar. —Nombra el precio de tu silencio —dijo Rowan. Las cejas oscuras de Essar se alzaron. —¿Piensas que correré con los chismes más cercanos y les diré que Aelin Galathynius está entrenando aquí? —Sabes de que estoy hablando. Los oscuros ojos de Essar se entrecerraron. —No correré a Maeve, tampoco. Remelle le dirá que la chica hizo una rabieta y la atacó sin provocación, ella nunca admitirá la verdad detrás de todo esto, o se dará cuenta de quién es ella. Y Benson... Déjamelo a mí. —¿Y tú precio? —No hay precio, príncipe. Él apretó la brida más fuerte. —¿Por qué? Essar estudió al grupo desapareciendo, después a la fortaleza. —Nos hemos conocido el uno al otro por largo tiempo. A través de todos los siglos, nunca te he visto presentar a otra hembra como tu igual, como tu amiga. Y no pienso que eso sea por quién es ella —Rowan abrió su boca, pero ella dijo:—No alejaría ese regalo de ti, Rowan, porque es un regalo. Ella es un regalo, para el mundo y para ti. Sus dedos se relajaron en las riendas, y Essar indicó a su montura que caminara. —Ella va a pelear por ti, Rowan —dijo Essar, mirando sobre un hombro—. Y tú lo mereces, después de todo este tiempo. Tú mereces tener a alguien que reduciría la tierra a cenizas por ti —su corazón estaba golpeando rápido, pero mantuvo su cara inexpresiva, su voluntad hielo y acero—. Si lo ves —añadió Essar con una triste sonrisa—, dile a Lorcan que le mando mis saludos. Y entonces ella se había ido. ... Las cosas volvieron a su ritmo habitual en los dos días que le siguieron, aunque Rowan no podía dejar de pensar acerca de lo que Essar había dicho. Porque él sabía que era cierto, porque... Porque quería que fuera cierto. Aelin no dijo nada al respecto, aunque algunas veces él la atrapaba frunciendo el ceño en su dirección, como si tratara de descifrar un rompecabezas. Él estaba leyendo un reporte que Vaughan le había enviado cuando ella caminó a su cuarto esa noche. El olor de chocolate y nueces lo golpeó, y cuando se giró en su asiento, la descubrió cargando un pequeño, deforme pastel, con una sonrisa culpable en su rostro. —Me tomó horas hacer esta maldita cosa, así que más te vale decir que está bueno. Ella lo colocó frente a él, junto con un plato, un tenedor y un cuchillo. La hoja la usó para cortar una rebanada en el bulto cubierto de chocolate, cortando un pedazo grande. Estaba intercalado con un betún más claro, alguna clase de relleno de apariencia cremoso entre el oscuro pastel. —¿Pastel de chocolate y avellanas? Ella dejó caer la pieza en el plato para él y tomo su mano para presionar el tenedor en él. —No tienes idea de lo difícil que fue encontrar los ingredientes. O alguna clase de receta. Ni siquiera lo he probado aún. Emrys parecía como si fuera a desmayarse de horror —cuando Rowan solo se quedó mirando al pastel, ella chasqueó la lengua—. Este es el favor que me debes. Solo pruébalo. Le dirigió una mirada larga que usualmente haría correr a los hombres, pero ella mordió su labio y lanzó una mirada al pastel. Era suficiente para que él ajustara su agarre en el tenedor, tomara un poco, y se lo llevava a su boca. Mientras él masticaba y tragaba, ella estaba prácticamente saltando de un pie al otro y jugando con sus manos ''(Dana hablando: Awwwjajaja no puedo evitarlo, ya me la imagino X3, otra razón por la que me gustó bastante éste especial y gran parte del libro HdF es porque a ella la siento muy niña, dulce, tierna e inocente). Así que dejó escapar un gruñido de placer, y tomó otro pedazo, y luego otro, hasta que la pieza completa fue limpiada de su plato.'' Entonces él tomó otra pieza. Y otra. Hasta que su estómago estuviera protestando y todo menos un poco había dejado el platón. —Te dije que era delicioso —presumió ella, dándole una sonrisa triunfante. Ella sacudió su cabello, pero él atrapó su muñeca apretando gentilmente mientras se alzaba de su asiento y llevaba su rostro peligrosamente cerca del de ella. Él conocía cada mota de oro en esos remarcables ojos, sabía cómo su misma sangre sabía. Y tan cerca de ella, su aliento mezclándose... —Ahora estamos a mano —dijo él, y se deslizó fuera del cuarto. Estaba aproximadamente tres pasos abajo en el pasillo cuando el tenedor de Aelin raspó contra el plato, sin duda tomando el pedacito de pastel que él había dejado. Un momento después, la maldición de la misma Aelin ladró contra las piedras de la fortaleza, seguida de escupidas y toses. A pesar de sí mismo, Rowan estaba sonriendo cuando abrió con el hombro la puerta del baño y velozmente vomitó el contenido de su estómago..." Aaaahhh, amo las historias tipo cuento, Alex ������. Cap 46: Sip, y es por eso que tenías que recordar lo del pescador de cangrejos cuando dijo que algunos cuchillos habían sido atrapados por sus redes; los soldados de Adarlan estaban ahí. Bueno, ahí está, la criatura de la Biblioteca que la atacó a ella y a Dorian era un experimento fallido de meter a un Príncipe Valg a un humano... Pobre... Cap 47: No olvides que el Valg le dice a Aelin: "Tu agonía sabe a vino". Recuerda la frase de Celaena refiriéndose al Valg que los estaba persiguiendo: "Es como un ''sabueso'' con una esencia". thumb|left|264px|No olvides que Celaena y Rowan hicieron que cinco Skinwalkers pelearan -y sirvieran como distracción- con el Prícipe Valg que los perseguía... aunque no lograron matar a ni uno de los Valg. Cap 48: NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH, LOS ESCLAVOS DE CALACULLA Y ENDOVIERRRRRR, EL REY LOS MATÓ A ''TODOS'' ��������... ¿Qué diría Nehemia? me pregunto yo (dicen que fue porque una esclava lo inició, te dije que no la olvidaras, es la que mata a su capataz en CdM). "El Mundo estaba lleno de gritos y lamentos, tan fuertes que se ahogó en los mismos", me recuerda a cuando Elena le dijo que algún día Celaena oiría las voces que pedían ayuda. Cap 49: No olvides que Chaol había ido a las catacumbas para pensar, para gritar, después de que el Rey anunció eso, pero se había encontrado con Aedion en las escaleras lamentándose y el Capitán no tuvo palabras. Y sip, pobre Director y Músicos del Teatro Real... El Director se llamaba Pitor... Cap 50: En lo que yo llevo, aún no sé por qué Rowan conocía su apodo, Fireheart, sin que ella se lo dijera. Espero que Sarah lo diga después. Ten en cuenta que Rowan dijo que sus compañeros en el Cadre eran muy... impredecibles y bien pudieron no haberle "pedido permiso" a Maeve para ir a ayudar... "Yo te reclamo, Rowan Whitethorn. No me importa lo que digas o cuánto protestes. Te reclamo como mi amigo" Incluso Celaena sabe del código de "lo reclamo, "yo lo pido" y "Zafo" :V Cap 51: Jaja cuando Rowan dice que cuando encuentre al que los traicionó lo salpicará en las paredes. Recuerda que los Valg estaba trayendo una obscuridad total junto con ellos. Cap 52: Con eso de que dice que los Príncipes iban esta vez armados con espadas negras, largas y delgadas, de su propio poder me recuerdan a la espada con la que Zamas atravesó a Vegeta una vez. Recuerda que cuando vieron que ella estaba peleando con ellos usando Goldryn, dijeron: "Pero tú no eres Athril, amante de la Reina Obscura (se refieren a Maeve, ése es otro apodo... Por cierto, ¡NO OLVIDES ESO!)" y "Y tampoco eres Brannon del Wildfire (sólo no olvides Wildfire)". Y aquí ella recuerda cuando Caín le dijo en el duelo: "Tú fuiste traída de regreso" (ESO ES MUY IMPORTANTE) y "Todos somos peones de un juego sin acabar". Y no olvides que dicen: "No fuimos vencidos. Sólo fuimos contenidos". Una imagen del Cadre llegando (Hey, sí es un León!... pero le falta melena *emoji pensativo*) thumb|left|266px|ÉPICO (y sí, ese Hada de ahí es mío-DIGO, Lorcan, es Lorcan :3). Cap 53: No hubo nada. Cap 54: Me da risa como Aedion va prácticamente narrando la entrada del Rey de Adarlan a Orynth y cuando llega a Dorian, dice: "Y su hijo llorón" y también cuando Aelin dice que al parecer esto era tan importante que hasta Aedion se había puesto ropa decente y elegante ������ Y cuando describe cómo come él (así como yo :V) y cuando ella le dijo a Dorian: "Comes como una fina dama" y Quinn casi se ahoga al escucharla ����. Recuerda que dijo que sintió como un gusano de obscuridad contoneándose y retorciéndose en el centro de su frente haciendo que le doliera punzantemente la cabeza y que fue cuando el Rey la había estado mirando... ¿No te suena parecido a lo que hizo Maeve en su oficina en Mistward cuando Celaena se reunió por primera vez con ella casi al principio del Libro, con ella diciendo que sentía como si le quisiera leer la mente con un gusano invasor? Yo no le tomé importancia la primera vez y la segunda, ahora que te estoy haciendo esta lista, me llamó la atención y se me hizo... sospechoso. Pero hace algunos días tuve unos eventos desafortunados con el Fandom de Trono de Cristal y me cargué accidentalmente con unos spoilers bien rudos así que sólo puedo decir: "¡AHORA TODO TIENE SENTIDO...!" No olvides que Marion le sacó los dientes y le gruñó a un tipo que llegó anunciando sin consideración que el Rey Orlon estaba muerto (Marion se enojó porque ahí estaba la niña oyendo); es muy importante que no olvides la reacción de la Lady de Perranth... Si es que no se te hace una reacción bastante familiar ya... "El hombre se abalanzó hacia Marion, pero ella se lanzó fuera de su camino, y luego se lanzó sobre él, cortando, desgarrando y mordiendo" (qué agresividad XP) No olvides el estilo de pelea salvaje de Marion, también. "Dile a mi Elide... Dile a mi Elide que la amo mucho", recuérdalo. Recuerda que después de que se aventó al puente, sólo tuvo recuerdos borrosos de hielo, agua obscura y una lúz extraña antes de que Arobynn la encontrara. thumb|left|268px|Legen... Espéralo... dario. Amé esa parte. Cap 55: Te diría que recuerdes cuando Narrok le lanzó una visión del futuro pero ya terminaste el libro así que ya sabes de qué hablo. Recuerda que antes de morir incinerado, parecía como si los ojos de Narrok se hubieran echo cafés normales otras vez y un destello de gratitud apareció. Cap 56: Aquí dice que Sorscha estaba terminando de escribir "una carta a su amig@" cuando Dorian la interrumpió e hizo que manchara toda la hoja de tinta; bueno, ahora sabes quién era ese/esa "amig@". ... La verdad yo sí esperaba que Sorscha fuera la futura Reina de Adarlan... También, en algún cap que no recuerdo cuál es, el POV de Dorain dice: "O su padre, quien decapitaría a Sorscha, luego quemaría y esparciría sus cenizas al viento si se enteraba de que le había ayudado"... Uy.... Chaol dice que los cristales son buenos conductores para la magia; me parece irónico que el Rey, quien prohibió la magia, haya construido su Castillo de Cristal. Bueno, Dorian lo dijo y Chaol, asombrado, lo vio también: Dorian ya no volverá a ser el mismo Príncipe mujeriego infantil e ingenuo y él mismo dijo que no quiere volver a serlo. Ya está empezando a hablar como un Rey... snif... *se seca las lágrimas con un pañuelo*... me enorgullece... HASTA QUE LO ESCLAVIZAN CON UN COLLAR DEL WYRD (y es ahí cuando su personalidad cambia otra vez de Rey maduro a... mejor ya no te doy espoilers) ¿¡POR QUÉ!? ¿¡POR QUÉ!? ¿¡POR QUÉ A ÉL, AHORA QUE YA ME HABÍA ENCARIÑADO Y ÉL YA SE ESTABA DESARROLLANDO!? Cap 57: ¿Sabes? fue un alivio que sólo hubieran muerto 15 personas en la Fortaleza, me sorprende. NO OLVIDES QUE ANTES DE IRSE GAVRIEL LE PREGUNTÓ A AELIN CUÁNTOS AÑOS TENÍA Y PARECIÓ ALIVIADO, O CON TRISTEZA, O AMBOS CUANDO ELLA LE RESPONDIÓ QUE 19 AÑOS!!! Bueno, tengo que aclarar algo y es que uno puede decir: "Sí, sí, le sirves a Maeve pero, ¿cuál es el problema si no la obedeces? Es decir, ¿realmente importa si, no sé, omites un detalle al darle un informe?" y la respuesta, Alex, es un rotundo ''SÍ'', ya que, gracias al juramento de sangre, nadie que lo haya echo puede resistirse a las órdenes de Maeve y si lo intentara se moriría. Su cuerpo no puede con ello. Awww��������... No puedo evitarlo, me siento mal por Luca por la traición de su difunto amigo Bas... Cap 58: Bien, aquí dice que los jinetes de Murtaugh que se esparcieron por toda Erilea dando la noticia de que Aelin Galathynius estaba viva, se mencionó que pasaron incluso por The Western Wastes, el Reino de las Brujas, y luego dice: "y por la Reina pelirroja que gobernaba desde un Castillo en ruinas"; ahora sabemos que la Gran Reina de la que habló la Araña Stygian es pelirroja aunque... aún no logro descifrar quién es; es decir, si ya la conocemos o no... AH, PERO ESO SÍ, NO DEBE CONFUNDIRSE CON ANSEL, REINA DE BRIARCLIFF (sólo puedo decir que ella es la amiga que había traicionado a Celaena y que la mencionó en el libro 1 y 2) Aunque... Briarcliff está abajo de los Wastes y... Oh, descubrimiento, ¡¿y si Ansel es la Reina actual del Reino de las Brujas, Alex?! Ten presente la épica frase final de "Entonces, ambos se dedicarían a cambiar el Mundo juntos..." (se refería a Dorian y Celaena) Cap 59: ME ENCANTA LA CIUDAD DE LOS RÍOS, DORANELLE, Y EL PALACIO POR DENTRO Y POR FUERA AUNQUE SEA DEL ENEMIGO. Sobre todo esos pisos de azulejos con escenas de doncellas bailando a la lúz de la Luna y otras cosas. Recuerda que dice que les tomó una semana llegar a Doranelle y que un día de esos vio que Rowan estaba sentando como si hablara con el Sol, pero que ella no se atrevió a preguntarle si estaba rogándole algo a Mala, o qué le pidió en sí. Como espero que recuerdes, Rowan tiene muchos primos pero del lado principal paterno, es decir, hijos del hermano mayor del padre de Rowan, son tres primos hermanos y príncipes como él. Recuerda a su tío. ¡Oh *tiembla de asombro, emoción y encanto... y quizá algo de envidia* Maeve tiene los ojos de color violeta con brillos de estrella! Recuerda que Maeve dice que existen ''varias '' especies de Valg. Y que "Mala amó fieramente a Brannon" (y ahora pregúntate: "Espera..., ¿en qué manera lo amó?"). Bueno, ahora sabemos que la marca en la frente de Celaena es la de los hijos no deseados, los no reclamados, los bastardos, los sin nombre o innombrables o nadie. Cap 60: No olvides que Athril era el mejor amigo de Brannon. Bien, recuerda que la visión que le dio Narrok a Aelin era sólo lo que podría pasar si ella, Celaena, se apoderaba de las tres llaves y las usaba para el bien, pero le hizo creer a Maeve, al enseñárselo, que era una visión del futuro. Cuando dice que ellos voltearon hacia Maeve pero que ella ya no estaba, en cambio una Lechuza Blanca salió volando por la ventana hacia la Luna, yo al principio pensé que ese era el animal en el que Maeve se trasformaba pero había olvidado que al comienzo del libro, la Lechuza estaba parada en su hombro. Algunos dicen que la lechuza es Athril, de alguna manera condenado a estar en esa forma por Maeve. AAAAHHH CELAENA SE TATUÓ!!! En fin, recuerda que con eso, al ser Rowan quien lo hizo y al ser ella quien debía narrar la historia que quería escribir en su cuerpo, él ahora ya sabe de Sam. Cap 61: "Cada uno de estos clanes tendría su cima más alta cerca de la cumbre de la montaña, un nido literal de ramas grandes y pequeñas. En el centro de cada una había un huevo de cristal. Los huevos constituirían su victoria o su derrota. Cada clan tenía que capturar los huevos de los dos equipos enemigos, además de dejar atrás a alguien de su equipo para que protegiese su propio huevo.", soy yo o suena divertido, Alex? XP (Ya te vi Abraxos, andas coqueteando con la Dragona de Asterin����) No olvides que Petrah gritó con dolor y tristeza cuando supo que el Guiverno de Iskra había dejado al borde de la muerte a Keelie y ya no se iba a salvar. Ni que Keelie tenía una mirada de amor incondicional mientras daba todo su esfuerzo por salvar a su jinete aunque supiera que ella se iba a morir, sólo estaba tratando de amortiguar la caída. Y que después la madre de Petrah gritó de la misma manera cuando vio que su hija se caía desmayada al vacío. Cap 62: Una competencia, una caída profunda a la muerte, un tramposo tratando de ganar dejando a su contrincante indefenso, una tercera persona que sabía que no debía mirar abajo, sino seguir adelante sin importarle quien quedara atrás pensando y pensando en que lo único que debía hacer era ganar, pero que al final de cuentas termina sacrificando tiempo y probabilidades para salvar a la víctima a costa de su propia victoria... Fue cuando Manon salvó a Petrah pero me suena a Celaena salvando a Nox... Oh, viejos tiempos. Recuerda que la Crochan de cabello castaño y ojos de color tierra le dijo a Manon que la llaman el Demonio Blanco y que ella está en la lista de todos los monstruos a los que tendrían que matar si alguna vez ven, por todas las cosas que ha hecho. Ni olvides que le dijo: "Manon Blackbeak... Te conozco..." ya que eso es mucho más trascendental de lo que parece. O que dijo, cuando Manon vio que la habían torturado demasiado: ''"Mira todo lo que quieras. Mira lo que me hicieron tus hermanas. Todo este dolor se debe a que ellas sabían que, aún al final, no me iban a poder romper. ¿Sabes lo que es esto, Manon Blackbeak? ¿Porqué lo hago? Las escuché decir lo que hiciste durante los Juegos de Guerra ''(se refiere salvar a Petrah, haberle tenido compasión) ''Esto es un recordatorio. Mi muerte, mi asesinato en tus manos, es un recordatorio. No para ellas. Sino que lo es para tí. U'n recordatorio de lo que tú puedes ser (o sea, inquebrantable, compasiva y buena). Ellas son las que te hacen ser de esta manera. ¿Quieres saber el gran secreto Crochan? ¿Nuestra gran verdad que mantenemos alejadas de ustedes, en como guardamos nuestras vidas? No es dónde nos escondemos, o cómo romper su maldición. (MUCHA ATENCIÓN A LO SIGUIENTE:) Has sabido todo este tiempo cómo romperlo, lo han conocido durante quinientos años de tal manera que su salvación está solo en tus manos. No, nuestro gran secreto es que te compadezco. ''Te compadezco, a ti y a cada una de ustedes. Por lo que les hacen a sus hijas. No nacen mal. Pero las obligan a matar y herir y odiar hasta que no quede nada dentro de ellas, de ustedes. Es por eso que estás aquí esta noche, Manon. Debido a la amenaza que supones para ese monstruo que llamas abuela. La amenaza que tú planteas te cuando elegiste la misericordia y salvar la vida de tu rival. Ellas te han hecho un monstruo. Te han hecho, Manon. Y nosotras nos compadecemos de ti." No olvides que Manon lamentaba no saber el nombre de la Crochan a la que mató. Cap 63: Recuerda que Amithy fue quien delató a Sorscha... Pagará por eso... Cap 64: Cuando leí esta segunda vez este capítulo -y teniendo en cuenta íntimos secretos de misteriosas personas que se revelan en los siguientes libros- estaba escuchando una canción melancólica y lloré, lloré de verdad. Y tengo que decirlo, debió haber sido Chaol, debió haber sido el Capitán el que se entregara y debió actuar antes para sacar a Sorscha y a Dorian, antes de que pasara todo esto... Y sé que él intentaba moverse e intentaba pelear pero estaba demasiado paralizado por la situación para esto pero es que yo... no puedo... Cap 65: No olvides que cuando Chaol huyó se llevó a Ligera (GRACIAS A DIOS, NO OLVIDÓ AL AMADO PERRO) y los libros de magia de Celaena y Dorian. Cap 66: Recuerda que la mitad de las Dientes de Hierro se quedarán con Iskra en el Abismo Ferian y la otra mitad irán con Manon a Morath, con el Duque Perrington. Y que la Matrona Blackbeak, la abuela de Manon, dijo que se tenía que quedar aún en el Abismo pero que irá a Morath en el Verano. MUY IMPORTANTE: En el POV de Manon dice que ella y su abuela no habían mencionado a la Crochan pero que captó el mensaje: que si volvía a actuar sin obediencia, disciplina y brutalidad, la siguiente bruja de rodillas frente a Manon a la que tuviera que ejecutar... sería una de sus Trece. Cap 67: "Él vería a ese mundo renacer, incluso si le costaba su último aliento. Incluso aunque ahora no tuviese nombre, puesto o título; salvo Rompedor de juramentos, Traidor, Mentiroso." Aparte de que tienes que recordar esta frase, tengo que decir que este fue otra de mis partes favoritas del libro. Cambiando de tema, al principio pensé que éste "hombre" era el reemplazo de Chaol y que al parecer era alguien sospechoso que ya conocíamos y sería muy importante en el futuro... pero resultó ser Chaol, sólo no había entendido :V Cap 68: "Este plan es absurdo", Rowan lo dice, no lo olvides, será bastante gracioso en el futuro xD En cuanto a esta otra escena... "―Así que vas a quitarle la llave a tu antiguo maestro, encontrarás al capitán ¿Y entonces qué? ―Entonces, iré al norte. ― ¿Y se supone que yo me siente en mi trasero durante sepan los dioses cuántos meses? Ella rodó los ojos. ―No eres, exactamente, discreto, Rowan. Si tus tatuajes no llamaran la atención, entonces el cabello, las orejas, los dientes... ―Tengo otra forma, lo sabes. ―Y como acabo de decir, allí la magia ya no sirve. Estarías atrapado en esa forma. Aunque he escuchado que las ratas de Rifthold son particularmente deliciosas, si quieres comerlas durante meses." ... sólo me pareció graciosa para recordar, pero aparte necesito que recuerdes eso que dijo ella: Él llamaría MUCHO la atención si va a Rifthold. Y en cuanto a esta OTRA escena... "―Somos más fuertes juntos que separados." ... ¿quién eres, Rowan? ¿Cesar del Planeta de los Simios? XD thumb|left|232px Y también recuerda cuando Celaena dece que Rowan ''al menos no estaba diciéndole "Majestad" o "Mi Señora". ''Es irónico en el futuro. Hmmm... Te dije que recordaras que Rowan estaba rogándole algo a Mala pero no me acordaba que fue en el mismo libro 3 donde respondieron qué era... Pero, bueno, ahí lo tienes, uno fue que Celaena sobreviviera al encuentro con la Reina Hada y que tuviera fuerza (y por eso ella había sentido una presencia femenina reconfortante y cálida, pero pensó que era una especie de alucinación) y la otra Rowan no la quiso decir específicamente pero se dio a entender que era que pudiera liberarse de Maeve para no dejar a Aelin y, ya sabes, "permanecer juntos sea cual sea el final" (linda frase, por cierto, no la olvides). "―Voy a ir, Rowan. Reuniré el resto de mi corte, nuestra corte, y luego levantaremos el ejército más grande que el mundo haya presenciado. Cobraré cada favor, cada deuda que se le deba a Celaena Sardothien, a mis padres, a mi línea de sangre. Y luego... ―Miró hacia el mar, hacia casa. ―Y luego voy a hacer vibrar las estrellas..." NO OLVIDES LO DE "COBRAR CADA DEUDA QUE SE LE DEBIERA A CELAENA SARDOTHIEN Y A AELIN GALATHYNIUS LAS CUALES SE PAGARÁN EN FORMA DE AYUDA PARA EL EJÉRCITO". Por cierto, ¿Recuerdas que había sido Elena la que le dijo que ella llegaría más alto que todos, que ella haría vibrar las estrellas? AL FIN. AL FIN TERMINÉ. SOY LIBRE. thumb|left|YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY...! POSDATA: No tengo la más insignificante idea de qué carajos iba a decir. Sé que era muy importante (o al menos interesante) pero ha pasado tanto tiempo (it's been 84 years :V) que ya no me acuerdo XV POSDATA 2: Sin duda esto no es lo que iba a decir pero... ''"Él miró a su amigo, quizá por última vez, y dijo lo que él siempre había sabido, desde el momento en que se conocieron, cuando él había entendido que el Príncipe era su her- mano en el alma. —Te amo..." '' Bueno, ahí están las últimas palabras de Chaol a Dorian aunque te he dicho esa frase ya varias veces algo escondida entre otras, amiga querida.